


Zan is not amused

by t0rqu3b0t



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/M, Gen, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0rqu3b0t/pseuds/t0rqu3b0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to kink meme post :<br/>Klaus/Zan - reunion. He's been gone for twenty-five years. What does Zan do when she sees him again?</p><p>Dialogue only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zan is not amused

“So let me get this straight. First you left because you honestly thought that I would actually let my son be killed because he was my heir’s twin. Correct?”

“Well, when you say it like tha-”

“Secondly, you came back to your lands to find the continent in chaos and instead of simply securing your own lands and being done with it, decided to announce that anyone who attacked you was going to be taken over. Am I correct so far?

“Well I…”

“Then, predictably everyone took this statement as a challenge and attacked you, yes?”

“ I never intended-”

“So inevitably you end up as ruler of an entire continent, no?”

“It wasn’t supposed to-”

“Really Chump, what did you think was going to happen? They would all go ‘okay we’ll leave you in peace’?”

“Well if you would let me get-”

“Oh by all means, please.”

“I was trying to keep the world safe for our son!”

“So is that why you downloaded a copy of yourself into his brain then?”

“...” 

“Nothing to say?”

“In hindsight, I admit that may have been a bit of an overreaction on my part. In any case, it wasn’t permanent.”

“Chump, you are decidedly lucky that I still find you highly attractive. Otherwise I might have killed you by now, for all of the stupid, well-intentioned actions you have taken since you left Skifander.” 

“Exactly how lucky would that be, my dear Zantabraxus?”


End file.
